Devon Catarina
Devon Catarina (デボン・カタリーナ, Debon Katarīna), who is also known as the "Crescent Moon Hunter" (若月狩り, Mikazuki-gari), was the most dangerous female pirate ever to be imprisoned in Impel Down within the entire age of pirates. She was freed by Teech D. Marshall and is currently the only known female member of his crew. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kimiko Saitō (Japanese) Devon has the appearance of a middle-aged woman, possibly in her 40s to 50s, but with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face has wrinkles, a sloping forehead, a long witch-like nose, a devilish grin, and a square jaw. However, unlike many older women in the series (like Vice Admiral Tsuru), she is not stooped or withered, with her body still appearing full and strong, if a bit broadened by age. Her birthday is March 29th. She currently wears a striped Impel Down uniform with a V-neckline. She also wears a large magenta cape, a blue pearl necklace, and a purple sash around her waist over lavender cargo-pants and black shoes. Gallery Personality Little is known about her personality as to date. Although, when the Marines recognized her for the first time she mentioned that she "likes them too" which suggests that she is a somewhat sarcastic person. She also preferred to receive new clothes in exchange of the prisoners' uniform that she dislikes wearing. Like other characters in Fairy One Piece Tail, she has a distinct laughter which is "Murunfuffuffu". Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Raffit **Shiryu **Pizarro Avalo **Wolf San Juan Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers The full extent of her abilities has not yet been shown, but she is known to be the worst female criminal in the age of pirates, and was imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down. Another testament to her power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Catarina Devon is one of the strongest Level 6 prisoners. She has shown herself to possess huge superhuman endurance, having been hit by Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shock wave in his Buddha form and then getting up rather easily. Weapons She is seen wielding a spear or a staff when attacking Whitebeard with her crew; while unclear in the manga, the anime shows it is indeed a spear. History Past Imprisonment in Impel Down Devon Catarina was once the worst female criminal within the Golden Age of Piracy, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where she was effectively erased from history. Devon was mentioned briefly by Ivankov Emporio as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Clay Bon. Synopsis Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Later, under Teech D. Marshall's orders, Devon fought to the death with the inmates of her cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Navyford Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners